


Rewrite The Stars

by pumpkin_collector



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Prom-posal, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: That AU where Chad's promposal to Taylor is actually to Ryan





	Rewrite The Stars

Ryan liked to tell himself he wasn't like Sharpay, and the people he was close to would agree with him. He didn't try to steal the spot light and he was fine with sharing it. He didn't like flashy colours and flashy performances. But he wasn't about to take Chad's terrible prom-posal, if you could even call it that. 

"Hoops, by the way, could you take me after school to check out that tuxedo?" Ryan made a puzzled face at his boyfriend's question. Chad had wrapped an arm around him, his other around the basketball he always carries with him. Ryan looked up from the script he was looking over. "Tuxedo? For what?" Chad grinned at him. "For prom" Ryan looked down and chuckled. "Oh, honey. If that's what you call an invitation" He elbowed the basketball out of Chad's arm and watched his face fall. "You'll be dancing by yourself" He shook his head and walked away, abandoning Chad and the script.   
\----  
Ryan was sitting with Sharpay at lunch, listening to her babble on about something when he saw Chad's shoes stop beside him. "So...hey" Ryan grinned when he looked up, spotting the flowers Chad was holding. "I was kinda wondering if you'd maybe go with me" Ryan was about to accept, this was a much better way to ask him than the one before, but Sharpay interrupted him. "Oh, hey, Chad. They have Tuna Surprise on the menu. It's good. Really good" Chad and Ryan both knew she was just rambling to get him to do a grand gesture, so Ryan glared at her. 

"Ryan. Hey, I'm asking you to prom" Ryan tried to accept again, this was seriously good enough, but Sharpay interrupted...again. "I'm sorry, we can't hear you because it's so loud" Sharpay turned to a random kid "Did you hear something?" The kid shook their head, "Neither did I". Ryan sent Chad an apologetic look and went back to eating his lunch. Chad looked over at Troy, a confused look on his face. He then tried to quiet everyone down, but to no avail. "Yo!" Troy yelled, startling Ryan and pretty much everyone else. "My friend has something to say"

Chad looked around nervously before sighing. He walked over to the nearest table and stood atop it. "Ryan Evans" Ryan felt a blush go to his face. Why was he blushing? All Chad did was say his name. "Will you please be my date to the senior prom?" The lunch room "awed" and Ryan could feel all their eyes on him. He turned to Sharpay to see if this satisfied her and she nodded. He stood up and walked over to him. "I'd be honoured" Everyone cheered, which Ryan thought was a little over the top, and Chad stepped down from the table. He handed Ryan the flowers and hugged him tightly. Man, was he excited for prom.


End file.
